Wave the Swallow
left Wave the Swallow é uma das integrantes do grupo Babylon Rogues que pretendem roubar um mortor de anti-materia para ir a Babilonia, existida em algum outro planeta cósmico. Um pouco mais sobre a Wave the Swallow 250px|thumb|Wave the Swallow se exibindo para chamar muita atenção dos machos no jogo, mas não surtio muito resultado na verdade Embora ela olhe para Jet the Hawk como um "irmão mais confiável" e por ser muito teimoso, fingindo ser machão para come-la quando ninguém esta por perto, ela segue a sua liderança, fazendo-se de inocente só para ter vantagens sobre os homens. No Mundo EX Grand Prix, ela bate em Amy Rose no Splash Canyon por ter inveja dela pelo fato de ter atraido seus homens e o seu "irmão" por ela ser mais gostosa que nem ela, mas é eliminada do torneio por Tails no Green Cave, já que o Tails amava apenas a seu titulo como o rei dos nerds a Cream. Wave usa um tipo de Airboard-W, que é especialmente concebido para voar bem; a jóia vermelha que ela usa no pescoço é realmente um pequeno computador capaz de reproduzir arquivos de mídia através da projeção holográfica, ou seja, estuda tudo para ser mais Nerd do que o próprio Tails, tendo até muitas vezes mais vantagem do que o Sonic. Wave é a voz da razão entre os bandidos, muitas vezes, lembrando Jet e Storm de suas responsabilidades, pois ela raramente usava aqueles baseados pesados com o Jet e o seu outros manos. Wave tambem tem uma rivalidade com Tails, em que ela despreza a maneira como ele fez Extreme Sonic Gear, chama-lhe "Shorty" um número de vezes, e também de "um imbecil"; em um dos relatórios de sua missão, pode-se ver Tails e Cream achando que ela era uma puta perdedora, embora isso diminui no final do jogo, quando ela pega o Knuckes de jeito. Ela também tem uma relação tensa com Storm, com um exemplo criticando de suas habilidades em Extreme Gear. Em uma cena antes Sky Road, o albatross gorducho irrita Knuckles chamando-o de "bichona". Knuckes não gostou muito disso e deu uma paulada bem na fuça dele para que ele aprende-se. E pelo visto aprendeu mesmo e até gostou disso. Wave muitas vezes se recusa a admitir quando alguém tem talento, como observa-se em alguns dos relatórios de sua missão. Ela diz que porque quer que os outors continuem a negar a habilidade de uma pessoa ou flat-out, não admitindo ainda que as outras mulheres de Sonic são bem mais gostosas do que ela. Ela também diz na abertura da White Cave que, se ela não tomar o cargo, nada será feito. O seu caso com Tails Wave poucas vezes se apaixonou por Tails (na verdade,nunca).Uma vez ela tentou fazer sexo com o Tails secretamente sem ver.Wave usou os métodos de Pedobear e Michael Jackson para ser comida pelo Tails.Depois,ela quase foi morta pela Cream e fugiu para a Babilônia.Ela voltou,e tentou ser comida pelo Jet.Ela tenta ser comida pelo Knuckles,mas ela sempre se fode. Galeria Imagem:Patalogica.jpg|A irmã da Wave (ou não.) Imagem:WaveCosplay.jpg|Alguma guria retardada tentando fazer cosplay de Wave. Imagem:WaveTails.jpg|Wave tentando fazer Tails comê-lá,a técnica não deu certo,pois Cream chegou 10 segundos depois. Imagem:WaveTortura.jpg|Jet dizendo mais de 8000 vezes que ele quer comer o Sonic em vez da Wave. Imagem:WaveCosplay2.jpg|Wave roubando a roupa de uma das personagens,ela queria uma roupa que estivesse na moda e pegou essa por engano,portanto,ela se fudeu. Imagem:VanillavsWave.jpg|A mesma sujeita acima tentando se vingar da situação acima. Milagrosamente, ela conseguiu sua roupa de volta. Imagem:WaveHindu.jpg|Wave traiu o movimento babilônico. Imagem:WaveDinamite.jpg|Wave vai tentar jogar o dinamite em você!Então,pegue ele e se exploda tome cuidado. Suas frases Get ready...for this! (Esteja preparado...para isso!) - Wave tentando fazer sexo com Jet ou levar para o Lado Azul da Força. You think you could win with that board? (Você acha que pode me ganhar com essa prancha?) - Wave demostrando ser guria retardada competitiva com seu amor Tails. Eat my dust! (Coma minha poeira) - Wave mandando Jet fazer sexo com ela correndo. Excellent! (Excelente)- Wave avaliando seu lazer com Tails Storm Jet (se é que ela fez). Accept it buddy! It's not the board. Your skills just suck! (Aceita isso,amigo,não é a prancha.Você que é ruim!) - Wave demonstrando ser lésbica mais amor a uma prancha do que o Storm. Yes. S-U-C-K. Suck! (Isso. M-E-R-D-A. Merda!) - Wave plagiando Dercy Gonçalves. Vejam também *Babylon Rogues *Jet the Hawk *Tails (O seu maior rival)